


Love is a Crazy Thing

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soft Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: An embarrassing confession leads to another and Yoongi finds himself more in love with Namjoon than ever before.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BNU Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Kudos: 182





	Love is a Crazy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm horrible at tagging things. But this one is very tame and vanilla. Basically Namjoon confesses he's never tried 69ing and Yoongi agrees. Until Yoongi's feelings get in the way. They confess and then have soft sex together in the studio. This is for Namgi day 2 of the BNU fic fest. Hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy!

"Namjoon, you know that if you want to ask me something you can," Yoongi says, turning in his chair to face Namjoon, where he's working at the other desk. It's just the two of them in the studio together for the time being. It's late into the night, and Yoongi feels a bit drowsy, so he knows Namjoon does as well.

"I-It's just embarrassing," Namjoon stutters, and only now does Yoongi realize that the leader is blushing so badly he's almost glowing. The tips of his ears flushed pink all the way down his neck, and he's not meeting Yoongi's eyes.

"Namjoon I've told you about so many embarrassing things, how is this any different?"

"Because I've never tried that 69 position or whatever," Namjoon finally blurts out and Yoongi is quiet for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "What? It's not funny."

Once Yoongi calms down from his laughing fit and can speak again he smiles at Namjoon. "That's what you were so worried about telling me? Joonie, that's not surprising, we have insane schedules, when would we have time to?"

"W-Well... Maybe we C-could try it?" Namjoon asks, glancing at Yoongi, but still not meeting his eyes.

Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to flush a deep red as he processes what Namjoon just asked him to do. It’s not impossible, as all of them have fooled around with each other at least a little. Except, Yoongi actually does like Namjoon to some extent, more than just his best friend as well. It’s dangerous territory for Yoongi to take this path with Namjoon before he’s confessed. But also, it has been a while since he’s gotten any action and he has been pretty horny for a while now. Yoongi sighs.

“I’m not opposed to the idea of letting you experience it. However, if we do, I’ll be the one on top because I weigh less than you and there’s no risk of you crushing me if your arms give out,” Yoongi explains, saving the demo he was working on before turning his full attention to Namjoon who is fiddling with his shirt.

“That sounds okay to me,” Namjoon says quietly, looking down at his lap. “Should we head back to the dorm then?”

“Joonie, we have a couch here at the studio. But if you want a bed we can head to my apartment because I don’t want to disturb the others,” Yoongi explains, although a little badly since he's flustered and maybe a little scared. Namjoon still gets what he’s trying to say though

"Um... Okay, let's, let's just do it here," Namjoon says quietly, shifting in his chair a little before squeaking when Yoongi sits in his lap.

Yoongi is mustering any kind of confidence he has in his body to be doing this right now. He's always been shy around Namjoon with any intimacy, and maybe that's why it catches the younger off guard. Yoongi knows he can't hesitate, he can't second guess this, or he's going to back out. He doesn't want to back out now either.

Yoongi takes a deep breath to steady himself just that little bit more before he's surging forward to press his lips against Namjoon's. Yoongi sighs softly when Namjoon kisses back, part of his fantasy coming true as his arms rest on Namjoon's shoulders and the back of the office chair. Namjoon makes a soft noise as Yoongi deepens the kiss, pressing his chest against Namjoon's while also trying to keep the chair balanced. This isn't going to work for long.

Yoongi pulls away, already panting softly before standing up. He gestures towards the couch and Namjoon gets up to sit down on it before Yoongi is in his lap again. Rough jeans against jeans as Yoongi's hips rock subtly against Namjoon's crotch. Namjoon mewls quietly, breathless, before Yoongi's lips are on his again. Tongue breaching his lips and exploring his mouth. Namjoon moans and sucks on Yoongi's tongue, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth already. He can't wait for Yoongi's cock.

Yoongi pulls away with a soft grunt, pressing their foreheads together for a moment. They lock eyes and Yoongi blushes before averting his gaze. He's always been shy about intimacy with anyone. Yet here is Namjoon, wanting to be intimate with him. Yoongi feels dizzy.

"Hyung." Soft voice, hesitant. Yoongi feels bad for upsetting Namjoon. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," Yoongi mumbles, trying his best not to trip over his words. "I'm just... Flustered is all."

"Okay hyung, just, if you get uncomfortable please tell me," Namjoon says softly and Yoongi nods before gasping.

Namjoon's lips are on his neck, pressing soft kisses against his most sensitive place. Yoongi whimpers and nearly melts in Namjoon's hold as he shudders. Namjoon smiles and runs his tongue along Yoongi's artery before biting. Yoongi goes ridged in Namjoon's hold before completely boneless. Moaning and going limp in Namjoon's arms. Cock plumped up in his jeans already.

"Joonie," Yoongi moans softly and Namjoon suddenly feels possessive over Yoongi. Wants to hear him moan and cry, but that's for another time. Who knows, maybe he can even record them and use it as background vocals for a song later.

"Yes hyung?" Namjoon asks and feels Yoongi's grip on him tighten.

Yoongi is silent for a long time, but Namjoon thinks he knows what Yoongi is going to say. He knows this because of the way Yoongi is holding onto him as if he's his only lifeline. It's a quiet whisper, tentative and trembling a little.

"Scared," Yoongi says, looking down and away from Namjoon as the younger boy pulls away from his neck and looks at him closely.

"Hyung, I told you we-"

"I know just... Scared you won't like me or things will get weird with us," Yoongi explains, a shadow covering his eyes as his hair falls over them. "This probably isn't the best time to say this but I love you Namjoon. I have for a long time and I don't want to go into this without you knowing that. Because this could change everything for me and I don't... I don't want it to be a one-time thing."

It's Namjoon's turn to be silent, face turning a deep red as he looks at Yoongi closely. "Hyung I-"

"Maybe I should just go, I'm tired and that's probably the only reason I'm telling you this now."

Yoongi tries to get up, grip loosening on Namjoon's shoulders before large hands grip his waist. Yoongi squeaks when he's pulled back down into Namjoon's lap. "Hyung, if I knew how you felt about me I would've confessed long ago. I love you too, and I didn't want this to be a one-time thing either. That's why it flustered me so much." Namjoon explains, leaning forward to gently press his cheek against Yoongi’s. “We’ve known each other for years, and I can’t remember the exact time I fell in love with you. I just know that I did, and I still am to this day.”

“Namjoon I-” Yoongi is speechless as he turns to look at Namjoon finally, face entirely red as their foreheads press together. “That’s… The best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Good, because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Namjoon mumbles shyly before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Halfway through Namjoon can feel the fact that Yoongi is crying. Warm tears sliding down his cheeks and onto Namjoon’s.

Namjoon just wraps his arms around Yoongi's waist to hold him close, embracing like proper lovers. Yoongi silently cries as they continue to kiss because he's always been easily overwhelmed. Eventually, Yoongi pulls away to wipe his face with his shirt, it's coming off soon anyway. "Namjoon can we... Can we just have sex this time? We can always try 69 later but I want my first time officially with you to be um... Soft? I guess. I don't... I don't really know honestly."

Yoongi shrugs, seeming a little defeated as he doesn't have the proper time to process what he wants to say exactly. Namjoon smiles and nuzzles against Yoongi's neck, hearing the older boy sigh softly as he relaxes. "Of course hyung," Namjoon murmurs, "but do you have lube with you?"

"Mmm, check the top left drawer in my desk," Yoongi says, pressing an affectionate kiss just below Namjoon's ear before getting up to pull off his clothes.

Yoongi's eyes sting a little and he has a small case of the sniffles from his crying session. But neither care as Yoongi sits back down on the couch, waiting for Namjoon. Namjoon eventually turns back to look at Yoongi, flushed red and shy all over again.

"Um... Hyung I can't... I c-can't fit in the condoms you have," Namjoon murmurs and Yoongi's eyes widen for a moment. What the fuck did he get himself into?

"Y-You can't?" Yoongi asks, voice wavering a little as he's suddenly nervous, still laying on the couch only in his boxers.

"No," Namjoon mutters, "'M too big."

"Shit... I mean, we all know we're clean but... Fuck you're that big?" Yoongi asks, running a hand through his hair as a nervous habit.

Namjoon nods sheepishly and Yoongi takes a deep breath to calm himself. Yoongi tries to come up with a solution for this because he still wants it. However, he can only think of a really long prep process, or him penetrating Namjoon. Either sound like good options, but Yoongi really wants Namjoon to fuck him. "Can we... Can't we just take it slow? Like, um... You prepping me as long as it needs to, to get to the point where I can take you?" Yoongi offers as Namjoon continues to stand awkwardly next to Yoongi's desk.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a while, as I'm going to have to stretch you to at least four fingers... Maybe five." Namjoon shifts on his feet, picking at the labels on the bottle of lube.

"That... That's fine. I just want you," Yoongi says after a long pause of silence. Only the hum of their equipment sounding in the room.

"If you're sure-"

"I'm sure Namjoon, come here," Yoongi says, opening his arms right before Namjoon nearly falls into them. The two giggle a little as they meet eyes before Namjoon's pressing their lips together. 

"Not fair," Yoongi mumbles between small kisses, "you're not undressed too."

Namjoon whines softly in response but pulls away for a moment before pulling off his shirt. He squeaks a little when Yoongi's hands immediately find purchase on his pecs. "Such a pretty chest Joonie," Yoongi coos, gently squeezing the flesh there before he's being pushed against the couch again, Namjoon's lips taking his.

Suddenly, chapstick seems like an inconvenience.

It feels a bit weird as Yoongi suddenly tastes two flavors of chapstick and feels the stickiness of it littering his neck. But when Namjoon bites at his bottom lip he forgets all about his troubles with chapstick and mewls instead. Hips kicking up uselessly, desperately looking for friction. Namjoon is soon pulling away to tug off his jeans as well, tossing them somewhere in the room before his lips are back on Yoongi's.

They both kiss like they’re starved, and Yoongi feels Namjoon tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Soon, Yoongi's boxers are off and tossed carelessly to the side. His cock twitches and Yoongi shivers from the cool air before Namjoon's lips are on his neck again. Yoongi sighs, eyes rolling back as he just gives in to the feeling. He just wants to take whatever Namjoon's willing to give him. To forget that they have to worry about getting caught. To forget that they're huge artists that can never reveal they're dating for one reason or another. He's here, now, with Namjoon, and that's all he could ask for.

Yoongi moans and squirms a little when Namjoon bites Yoongi's neck again. Namjoon doesn't pull away as the click from the lube bottle opening echos in the room. 

"Isn't it a little naughty hyung?" Namjoon says against Yoongi's skin. "You keeping lube and condoms in your work desk."

"Oh shut up, don't complain about something that makes this easier," Yoongi says without real force before Namjoon bites him again, causing Yoongi to cry out. 

When Namjoon pulls away he looks smug, and before Yoongi can make a sarcastic comment about it, lubed fingers are teasing his rim. Yoongi moans softly as Namjoon teases him to see how resistant he is. Fingertip dipping in only slightly before it's pulling back out again. Yoongi whines softly, knowing he can't be too impatient. He also knows that he can handle at least one finger to start. Maybe two if he feels like pushing his limits a little.

It takes time as Namjoon slowly works Yoongi open. One finger going to two, making sure to use enough lube. Moving on to three fingers, and it's at this point that Yoongi is squirming, but trying not to whine. He doesn't need to get impatient now. Namjoon continues pressing gentle kisses to Yoongi's lips, face, and neck as he does his best to work Yoongi open enough to take him. By the time Namjoon is pushing in the fourth finger, tears are running down Yoongi's face from the amount of stimulation he's getting and he's hiccuping small moans. He wraps his arms around Namjoon's shoulders before they kiss deeply.

Namjoon pulls away to glance and see if Yoongi can take him. Namjoon thinks Yoongi is ready, and so he pulls off his boxers. Yoongi opens his eyes, panting and eyes still a little teary before he freezes. Fuck Namjoon was right.

"That's... That's bigger than my largest dildo," Yoongi blurts out, dumbfounded, and Namjoon blushes getting a little shy, but applying a generous amount of lube nonetheless.

"I told you hyung," Namjoon murmurs and Yoongi stops him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"Not missionary, what are we? An old married couple," Yoongi jokes a little, smiling as he leans up and kisses Namjoon briefly. "Spoon me please."

"As you wish baby," Namjoon replies, still wanting to kiss Yoongi.

Settling with his back to the back of the couch, Namjoon pulls Yoongi against his chest. Yoongi raises his free leg and Namjoon gently grabs the back of his knee. Yoongi sighs at the pleasant stretch before gasping as he feels Namjoon press his tip against his rim.

"Namjoon please."

"Easy love," Namjoon says softly into Yoongi's ear as he slowly inches his way in.

Yoongi whines high in his throat, feeling burning already as Namjoon pushes the blunt tip past his rim. Pausing once the tip is in, Namjoon gently soothes Yoongi. Gentle but large hands roaming Yoongi's skin. Soft kisses to the boy’s neck and what he can reach of his thigh. Yoongi eventually relaxes and mewls when Namjoon starts moving again. The stretch gets a bit more intense until Namjoon hits the halfway mark. It already feels like Namjoon is touching Yoongi's rib cage, with the stretch and the pressure upwards. But Yoongi loves it, tongue already falling out and eyes rolling back. Namjoon gently runs his fingers over the beginning of a tummy bulge and Yoongi nearly loses it right there.

Feeling the way Namjoon's fingers run over the bulge, confirming the fact that Namjoon is indeed huge, causes Yoongi's mind to go blank. Already dumb without even needing to be fucked. But, Namjoon continues to comfort Yoongi as he stays still. When Yoongi is relaxed again, drool slowly collecting and dripping down onto the couch, Namjoon slowly pushes in until the hilt and stops. Yoongi mewls desperately, before both of his hands caress the bulge in his stomach. Namjoon lets go of Yoongi's leg, squeezing Namjoon tighter inside him, and they both groan.

Namjoon wraps his arms around Yoongi to hold him close before he starts slowly rocking his hips. With how big he is, Yoongi has constant pressure on his prostate. He's already squirming and hiccuping whiny moans. Namjoon tries too soothe Yoongi with soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, and that seems to work well enough because Yoongi gets a little quieter.

For Namjoon, the pleasure is a slow buildup, but Yoongi is already shaking, close to coming. It's all just too much for Yoongi as he whines, turning his head, looking for Namjoon's lips. Namjoon notices and kisses Yoongi deeply as he interlaces their fingers.

"You going to cum?" Namjoon whispers and Yoongi nods, mewling softly. "Okay baby, cum then."

It doesn't take much more for Yoongi to cry out and cum all over himself and the leather couch. Yoongi swears that's the hardest he's ever came. Namjoon stops moving his hips to let Yoongi come down from his orgasm, helping soothe him. When Yoongi stops twitching and shaking, he realizes just how exhausted he is.

"Do you want to stop?" Namjoon asks and Yoongi whines, but shakes his head no. "Are you sure? You're literally falling asleep."

"Namjoon, I'm sure, you need to enjoy this too. If I fall asleep then I fall asleep," Yoongi mutters, trying to sound annoyed, but it comes out more like a whine than anything else.

"If you say so baby," Namjoon says and kisses Yoongi's neck before starting up his slow thrusts, and while Yoongi feels really sensitive, he really is exhausted.

Yoongi is asleep in no time, the slow rocks of Namjoon's hips and the feeling of being stuffed full easily lulling him to sleep. Namjoon feels a bit odd continuing while Yoongi is asleep, but he consented to it and Namjoon isn't turned off by the idea. So he continues, holding Yoongi's hand and pressing soft kisses to his neck. It takes a while and Namjoon is cramping slightly by the time he even gets close, but he doesn't want to wake Yoongi. So he keeps the same pace up until he cums inside Yoongi, hips jerking a little rough as that can't be controlled. Yoongi whines softly as he's woken up but also filled. He's soon back to a peaceful sleep though.

Namjoon smiles and kisses Yoongi's neck again. He'll have to call someone to drive them back to the dorm as Yoongi definitely can't drive with how tired he is.

He does his best to clean Yoongi and get him dressed while Yoongi grumbles a little about being woken up a few times. But it just makes Namjoon smile.

He's just glad Yoongi is finally his boyfriend.


End file.
